The Cutest Ship Ever
by dbqprincess
Summary: A collection of one-shots between Finnian and Snake because I have recently begun to hardcore ship these two. Rated T just in case, and it might change depending on what I decide to write. Rviews and/or scene suggestions would be very much appreciated. Thanks and happy reading!


**A/N: I ship Snake and Finnian very much because I think that the two shy' dangerous sweethearts would make a lovely couple and would balance each other out quiet nicely. So I decided to do a collection of one-shots between the two of them. Please keep in mind that this is the first guy on guy pairing that I've ever even attempted to write, so... yeah. Please don't judge too harshly. In this one, Finnian loses his hair clips and Snake consoles him. I hope you enjoy it! If you do, please review and/or give me suggestions for other scenes I could write for the two of them. Thanks!**

"Where are they?!" Finny exclaimed, throwing open the door to his and Snake's room, accidentally ripping the door off it's hinges as he did so. Snake shot up, his cowlick startled to attention by Finny's loud entrance. Oscar and Wilde slithered into Snake's sleeves, scared by the noise. Finnian ran across the room to their dresser, throwing open drawers and digging through the clothes.

"Why are you in a towel askes Wilde." Snake said, his cheeks turning pink as the towel wrapped around Finny's waist began to loosen. "And what are you looking for, asks Oscar."

"My barrettes!" Finny cried, crossing over to the bed and lifting it up to look beneath, nearly tossing Snake out of it in the process. "I started to take my bath and I realized they weren't in my hair but I didn't remember taking them out and I don't know where they are!" Panic and desperation made Finny's voice go up half an octive and his eyes began to glisten. Finny collapsed on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"We'll find them, says Oscar." Snake said, holding out his arm as Oscar crawled out of his sleeve. Wilde followed him out and they slithered down the bed and out the door. Snake watched Finny silently for a moment, unsure of what to do. After a moment he got up and grabbed a shirt from the floor where Finny had tossed it. Kneeling down beside him, Snake draped the shirt over his shoulders. Finny finally looked up from his hands into Snakes calm golden eyes.

"They were a gift from the Master." Finny whispered, his voice cracking. Snake nodded as he began to button the shirt. Finny anxiously began rubbing the tattoo on the back of his neck.

"We'll find them." Snake promised, his pale, boney fingers brushing Finny's thick golden blonde bangs out of his face so he could look deep into Finny's uncharacteristically distressed turquoise eyes. A single tear escaped from the corner of Finny's eye and Snake brushed it away. Finny tried to smile gratefully, but his face crumpled with the attempt and more tears began to fall. Snake couldn't stand to see Finny this unhappy; it made his heart ache. Desperate to make him stop crying, Snake bent down and planted his lips on Finny's. Finny kissed him back half-heartedly, his tears making the kiss salty. Snake broke away and rested his forehead against Finny's, realizing that one kiss would not make up for the loss of such a treasured to at least lessen his pain, Snake reached out and picked Finny up. Cradling him against his chest, he carried Finny to the bed and gently set him down. Snake climbed onto the bed beside him and pulled him onto his lap. He rested his chin on the top of Finny's head and wrapped his arms around the boy and held him as more liquid diamonds leaked from his eyes. After a while Finny calmed down.

"I'm sorry." he said, glancing around the room at the mess he'd made and flinching when his eyes landed on the door and it's broken hinges. Snake shrugged and reached out to brush his bangs asaide again. Just then, Oscar and Wilde returned, silently slithering into the door, with Finny's hair clips in their mouths.

"Thank you! Thank you Oscar, Wilde." Finny siad, excitedly taking the clips from the snakes. Snake smiled at his happiness' and Finny was finally able to smile back. "Thank you, too." Finny said before gently kissing Snake on the cheek.


End file.
